gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Fuunsaiki
The Fuunsaiki is a Mobile Horse from the anime series Mobile Fighter G Gundam. It is piloted by Master Asia's trusted steed, Fuunsaiki. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Fuunsaiki is a Mobile Horse, piloted by an actual horse, and is built to enhance a Mobile Fighter's aerial capabilities. Its movement, like all the Gundams in the series, is based on the pilot's movement. It is usually used as a mode of transportation, and is rarely or never seen fighting. The Gundam riding Fuunsaiki must control it using its entire body much like normal horse riding. It can also function as an aerial platform, used as a means of stability, or for movement through space. Armaments ;*Unicorn Horn History Mobile Fighter G Gundam The Fuunsaiki first appeared during the Gundam Fight Finals in Neo Hong Kong, controlled by its rider Master Asia. Later into the series, after Master Asia's death, Domon Kasshu becomes Fuunsaiki's new rider, and shortly after learning that Rain Mikamura had been kidnapped, and that the Devil Gundam is still functioning, Domon takes Fuunsaiki with him into space. During the battle with the newly rebuilt Devil Gundam, Domon ends up leaving behind a trapped Fuunsaiki which was being restrained by the Devil Gundam. Fuunsaiki is seen in the last episode during the end, after the Devil Gundam is defeated, when Domon and Rain are both riding Fuunsaiki while in the God Gundam. Fuunsaiki then sprouts energy wings as they decide to return to Earth. Gundam Build Fighters In a montage of secondary cast victories during a special racing round of the Gunpla battle tournament, the 侍ノ弐 Sengoku Astray Gundam is seen riding Fuunsaiki. It is not known how Nils Nielsen piloted it as no control system is shown. Picture Gallery WingedFuunsaiki .png|Fuunsaiki with energy wings as seen in the final episode. 126610.jpg|Fuunsaiki - Gundam War Card 183780.jpg|Master Gundam + Fuunsaiki - Gundam War Card Master Gundam + Fuunsaiki in manga.jpg Fuunsaiki_Blueprints_in_Turn_A.jpg|Fuunsaiki blueprints seen in Turn A Gundam SDGO_Fuunsaiki_and_Burning_Gundam.jpg|SD Fuunsaiki and God Gundam in SDGO. SDGO_Fuunsaiki_and_master_Gundam.jpg|SD Fuunsaiki and Master Gundam in SDGO. Fuunsaiki_and_God_Gundam_in_SD_Gundam_G_Generation_Overworld.jpg|SD Fuunsaiki and God Gundam in SD Gundam G Generation Overworld Sengokuastrayfuunsaiki|Fuunsaiki in Gundam Build Fighters Gunpla Hgfc_master_gundam_boxart.jpg|HGFC 1/144 Master Gundam & Fuunsaiki (2011): box art MasterGundam1.jpg|HG 1/144 - GF13-001NHII Master Gundam & Fuunsaiki MasterGundam4.jpg|HG 1/144 - GF13-001NHII Master Gundam & Fuunsaiki Action Figures MSiA_gf13-001nhII-fuunsaiki_p01_Asian_front.jpg|Fuunsaiki as part of Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "GF13-001NHII Master Gundam & Fuunsaiki" double set (Asian release; 2002): package front view. MSiA_gf13-001nhII-fuunsaiki_p02_Asian_back.jpg|MSiA / MIA "GF13-001NHII Master Gundam & Fuunsaiki" double set (Asian release; 2002): package rear view. MSiA_gf13-001nhII-fuunsaiki_p03_USA_front.jpg|Fuunsaiki as part of MSiA / MIA "Master Gundam & Mobile Horse" double set (North American release; 2002): package front view. MSiA_gf13-001nhII-fuunsaiki_p04_USA_back.jpg|MSiA / MIA "Master Gundam & Mobile Horse" double set (North American release; 2002): package rear view. MSiA_gf13-001nhII-Hyper_p01_USA_front.jpg|Fuunsaiki (Pedestal mode; white) figure as part of MSiA / MIA "Mobile Fighter Master Gundam (Hyper Mode)" figure set (North American release; 2002): package front view. RobotDamashii_Fuunsaiki_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "Fuunsaiki" (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2015): package front view. Notes & Trivia * The name - Fuunsaiki originates from a 1993 movie The East is Red (東方不敗 – 風雲再起),''directed by Tsui Hark. * In the dark history data in∀ Gundam, Fuunsaiki's blueprints can be seen. * In ''SD Gundam G Generation F, Fuunsaiki is a Support Flight System unit. It has unique trait of being the only SFS with two modes. When most mobile suits ride it, Fuunsaiki will appear in platform mode. However, it will appear in horse mode when used by Master Gundam or God Gundam, with new move sets. External links *Fuunsaiki on MAHQ.net References